Soleil rouge
by Lust-Reverse
Summary: Yaoi Gojyo X Sanzo    En manque de clope, il faut bien compenser avec autre chose... Pendant ce temps, Hakkai aide à réviser les fleurs et les abeilles. De quoi donner pas mal de bonnes raisons à Sanzo de ne pas supporter les Yokais.


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à qui de droits :3

Cette fanfics a été publié en 1er lieu dans le fanzine AutoReverse, par le studio John Doe

* * *

><p>Une journée de plus à subir un soleil de plomb et les jérémiades du singe à ses côtés. Vautré sur la banquette arrière de Jeep, Gojyo avait développé un système miracle pour oublier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, les piaillements aigus du môme, la chaleur moite et les secousses de la voiture : se concentrer sur une nuque recouverte de mèches dorées juste devant lui. Autant dire qu'il commençait à la connaître par cœur, sa forme, la finesse quasi féminine, l'espèce de fossette juste au dessus de la vertèbre, la façon qu' avaient les mèches blondes de bouger avec le vent, les différents reflets que créait le soleil dans la couleur. Si Sanzo avait deviné qu'il avait une nuque aussi hypnotique, qu'aurait-il fait ? Probablement sorti son baffeur voir même son flingue vue la teneur de l'offense. Ce qui était la réponse de Sanzo dans toutes les situations. Ce gars avait un esprit pratique : quelque soit la situation, sa réponse était de frapper, ou de tirer. Pas de questions à poser ou de réponses à attendre. Non vraiment, Gojyo aimait bien, tant qu'il n' était pas dans sa ligne de mire.<p>

La route était droite et désespérément vide. Pas un arbre, pas une ville, un ciel horriblement bleu, pas l'ombre d'un espoir d'arriver bientôt à la prochaine ville où il pourrait enfin se détendre. Un bain chaud, quelques verres, une partie de poker avec une jolie fille sur les genoux, et tout en même temps si c'était possible. De même que Sanzo avait des réflexes simples, lui-même avait des plaisirs simples. Ce que le moine ne devait pas comprendre. D'ailleurs il avait des plaisirs dans la vie ce moine ? Vu comme il fumait et buvait, il ne devait pas faire sa bégueule face aux autres préceptes, non ? Quoique vu sa façon si charmante de parler et de traiter les autres autour de lui, il avait plus l'impression que la chasteté devait être l'unique chose qu'il respectait en tant que bonze. Il renifla à l'image d'une ceinture de chasteté planquée sous ses longues robes blanches - même si elle passerait difficilement inaperçue avec son jean en dessous soit dit en passant -

La nuque devant lui bougea quelque peu, et il eut la joie indicible d'entrapercevoir le coin d'une iris violette avant que Sanzo ne reprenne sa position de vigie. Le sourire sur les lèvres du semi yokai se crispa un peu mais l'outrage ne devait pas être assez grand pour le faire réagir. Pourtant il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup. Un peu vexé contre lui-même de réagir au quart de tour face à cet homme, Gojyo se vengea sur Goku, dont un mouvement couplé à un geignement sur sa gauche signalait qu'il se réveillait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se plaindre, Gojyo frappa l'arrière de la tête de Goku. C'était connu : avec les jeunes animaux, il fallait leur donner vite de bonnes habitudes. Le petit brun se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte, près à crier, mais le rouge lui plaqua sa grande main sur le visage, le bâillonnant efficacement. Et la retira presque aussi vite avec une marque de dent sur la paume de sa main.

« Non mais ça va… »

« Espèce de taré ! »

« On arrive bientôt si vous voulez bien rester calme et ne pas faire dévier Jeep. »

En habile expert politicien et habitué de ses passagers arrière, Hakkai avait parlé sans élever la voix, trouvant la seule chose à dire qui pouvait désamorcer la crise. Fidèle à lui-même, Goku s'était précipité vers l'avant, les mains accrochées sur le siège du conducteur et les yeux étrécis pour tenter de voir quelque chose. C'était miraculeux que l'intérieur de Jeep ne soit pas plus abîmée que çà vu la façon dont le singe et son maître le traitait. Une brûlure de cigarette sous sa jambe se rappela à son bon souvenir, mais il la masqua en bougeant un peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire du mauvais esprit avec lui-même.

La voix du singe, surexcitée, résonnait dans le vide.

« Où çà ? »

Il ne tenta pas de vérifier. Il faisait confiance à Hakkai pour dire toute la vérité, juste quelque peu arrangée de la façon dont çà lui convenait le plus. Mais comme çà, Goku resterait pencher vers l'avant pendant un long moment, à tenter de distinguer sur la ligne d'horizon l'hypothétique ligne d'arbre qui signalerait l'arrivée à une ville et le repas pantagruélique qui viendrait avec.

Gojyo se carra dans son siège et retourna à sa contemplation de la nuque dorée pour le reste du voyage.

* * *

><p>Hakkai n'avait pas menti : ils étaient en effet arrivés à la petite ville qui bordait la foret relativement peu de temps après qu'il l'ai annoncé. Gojyo se demandait comment son ami faisait pour prévoir les choses avec autant de précision. La plupart du temps il ne faisait qu'extrapoler ce qu'il savait mais des fois, il était vraiment bluffant. Pourtant, des deux, c'était lui qui avait des antennes, non ? Ou alors ses pouvoirs psy lui donnaient quelques facultés en plus que celles qu'il partageait avec eux, histoire de toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'équipe. Toutes les explications se valaient avec Hakkai. La seule chose qui était sure, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas la vraie, l'ancien humain pouvant en remontrer aux huîtres pour ses capacités à se refermer sur lui-même. Même Sanzo était plus honnête sur ces sentiments. Monomaniaque dans sa colère, mais honnête.<p>

Il tira une divine bouffée de sa clope en regardant autour de lui. Le village était calme, et bien situé. Au pied d'une petite falaise, à quelques pas d'une foret dont il n'était séparé que par la route qu'ils empruntaient et qui s'y enfonçaient joyeusement. Et pourquoi leur chemin vers l'ouest ne les menait jamais à travers des prairies verdoyantes, sur des chemins de mousse verte bordée de rivières glougloutantes et autre paradis terrestre ? Et non, à eux déserts de pierre, montagnes enneigées et forets sombres. Ses fesses étaient tannées à force de subir les soubresauts de Jeep. Il envisageait sérieusement de conseiller à Hakkai de mieux nourrir Hakuryu histoire que le dragon blanc soit plus confortable. Enfin vu la chaleur, l'ombre des arbres pour les jours à venir serait sûrement bienvenue.

Le rouge écrasa le mégot sous son talon et retourna à l'auberge où ils s'étaient établi pour leur court séjour. Enfin auberge… Juste deux chambres, et il se retrouvait à faire chambre double avec le singe. Parce que monsieur le moine disait qu'ils ronflaient tous les deux et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ben voyons. Enfin si avec çà Sanzo était ensuite d'un peu moins mauvaise humeur… mouais. Autant rêver qu'il se lève demain et décide de partir au nord parce que l'ouest ne présentait plus d'intérêt.

La serveuse l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué. Elle avait sûrement été très jolie, mais ses hanches pleines et ses seins lourds parlaient pour elle de ses grossesses et de sa vie. Gojyo n'avait rien contre les femmes mures… enfin il ne les voulait pas dans son lit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs vu aucune fille mignonne, ou jeune dans les parages. Des enfants jouaient bruyamment, mais pas de jeunes femmes seules, ou de jeunes garçons seuls non plus, à bien y penser. Il haussa les épaules. Ce genre de village retranché devait être du genre à marier les enfants tôt pour accroître les naissances. Ce qui voulait dire rien pour réchauffer son lit ce soir.

« Gojyooo ! »

La voix stridente de Goku le hélant à leur table lui rappela que si, il avait effectivement quelque chose pour réchauffer son lit.

C'est avec un pas traînant que le rouge se ramena vers ses compagnons, démoralisé et maudissant tous les kamis qu'il pouvait nommer pour cette façon de prolonger sa misère sur cette terre. Les trois autres étaient déjà attablés, une tasse fumante devant Hakkai et Sanzo, un plat de nikkuman largement entamé pour Goku. Il se servit avant même de s'asseoir, ignorant les cris d'outrage du singe, et se laissa tomber à côté du bonze. Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lever la tête pour le regarder. Et si il passait la main dans ses mèches dorées pour attirer son attention, au moins une fois ? Le regard d'orage en vaudrait sûrement la peine, dirigé contre lui comme si il venait de lever un ouragan.

Comme si il ne se prenait pas les beuglantes de Sanzo-sama suffisamment souvent, avec force tir de balles pour bien appuyer le fait que sa divinité était en rogne.

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? »

Le regard toujours affable d'Hakkai était posé sur lui, calme et serein, avec ce petit côté « je sais tout ce que tu peux cacher » qui lui donnait envie de lui faire ravaler. Il n'avait pas de mal à croire que Hakkai ait été autrefois instituteur. Les gosses avaient du le prendre pour dieu tout puissant.

Il grogna une vague réponse et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, découvrant avec un plaisir malsain qu'elle était bancale et qu'il pouvait se balancer sans effort dans des couinements de bois fatigué.

Son nikkuman était un peu élastique, mais la farce était agréablement parfumée. Il tendit la main pour en attraper un second, sauvant l'avant dernier du plat avec justesse.

Hakkai profita du calme relatif de la tablée pour reprendre une conversation apparemment entamée avant son arrivée, incluant un petit résumé à son effet. Toujours aussi attentionné le Hakkai.

« La serveuse nous a raconté les légendes qui se tournent à propos de la foret. Apparemment il y a un autel quelque part dans une clairière au centre, et le sacrifice d'une vierge y déclencherait des pouvoirs puissants. »

Le reniflement de Sanzo signifiait tout l'avis que celui-ci pouvait avoir sur ce genre d'histoire, et, pour une fois, Gojyo était relativement de son avis.

« Encore un de ces contes pour emmener les filles au fond de la foret et les séduire sur place ? J'aime bien çà. »

Hakkai lui offrit un petit sourire indulgent.

« Gojyo… »

Goku, la bouche encore pleine du dernier petit pain, s'était arrêté un instant de manger pour les regarder tour à tour, la curiosité peinte sur son visage. On pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à distance.

« C'est quoi une vierge ? »

Un silence de mort s'établit sur la table. Jamais préparation à un combat n'avait connu une telle concentration. Sanzo se leva d'un coup.

« Je vais fumer dehors. »

Reconnaissant la sagesse d'un moine expert devant une telle décision, Gojyo se leva à sa suite, lui emboîtant le pas. Dans certaines situations, la meilleure solution restait la fuite, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hakkai ait résolu le problème pour eux, expliquant à Goku ce qu'il voulait avec suffisamment de termes tordus pour que le singe ne comprenne rien mais décide sagement de ne pas revenir à la charge avant quelques mois, le temps d'oublier la conversation.

« Mon feu est mort, je te suis. »

Derrière lui, la voix calme et douce de Hakkai commençait à expliquer les mécaniques de la procréation sexuée dans les termes les plus scientifiques qui soient. La porte de l'auberge entre eux mit un terme aux explications.

Le moine était à quelques pas et le rouge le rejoignit dans son brouillard de fumée qu'il avait réussi à se créer en seulement quelques minutes. Le blond étudiait la foret d'un air contemplatif, les yeux étrécis. Calme comme çà, à part le petit détail de sa cigarette à demi consumée entre ses doigts, Sanzo donnait l'apparence légitime d'être le représentant des dieux qu'il était, sa robe immaculée et ses cheveux blonds lui conférant un aspect semi angélique. Aspect qui s'estompa dès que le blond accepta de remarquer sa présence en lui dardant un regard agacé. Dérangé par sa simple présence, son auguste majesté faisait fort parfois.

« Hé Sanzo, c'était pas à toi de lui expliquer comment çà marche et tout çà ? Tu sais les petites fleurs et les abeilles et… »

« Ta gueule. »

Gojyo leva les mains dans un geste conciliant, sourire gracieux aux lèvres. Il avait parfois des comportements suicidaires, mais c'était tellement bon de jouer avec Sanzo. Pas comme avec le singe, qui ne comprenait rien, ou avec Hakkai , qui gagnait tout le temps… Non, Sanzo c'était les plaisirs simples et les réponses violentes.

« Ah c'est sûrement pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on apprend dans un temple j'imagine. Rassure moi, tu connais au moins ? »

Le visage de Sanzo avait pris une expression agressive du plus bel effet. Une fois de plus, Gojyo avait mis ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en parlant. Mais bon, un bonze comme çà, qui fume, boit, et joue, çà ne peut tout de même pas être chaste ? Bon vu la façon dont il acceptait les contacts physiques, ok, c'était des plus plausibles, mais bon… Quand même, Gojyo ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse atteindre un age aussi avancé sans avoir goûté aux joies du sexe et des rapports de corps à corps.

Mais le visage de Sanzo laissait présager le contraire. C'est avec la voix teintée de stupéfaction et d'émerveillement qu'il signa son arrêt de mort.

« Pas possible, t'es vraiment puceau ? »

« Dégage ! »

Le coup de feu partit sans vraiment de surprise, frôlant son visage et s'incrustant dans un mur derrière lui, mais Gojyo était trop mort de rire pour sentir le danger, riant à gorge déployée à cette idée.

« Fait gaffe, alors, on sait jamais avec cet autel, hein… »

La silhouette de Sanzo, raide comme la justice, lui tournait le dos, et il vit le moine partir à grands pas vers la forêt. Il l'avait rarement vu assez vexé pour partir avant de lui avoir vider son chargeur dessus, mais vu l'importance de l'outrage, il était possible que Sanzo ait préféré éloigné son visage de lui avant de le farcir de plomb. Encore marqué par le coup de la révélation, Gojyo retourna vers l'auberge en ricanant, les mains dans les poches et l'air goguenard.

* * *

><p>Le paquet de clopes s'ouvrit, montrant un intérieur désespérément vide. Gojyo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et le jeta sur la table, constatant avec tristesse que son paquet ne lui avait pas fait de surprise depuis le moment où il avait pris la dernière sans penser à l'horreur qu'il aurait ensuite de le trouver vide. Y avait il au moins un paquet de cigarettes dans ce village miteux et à mille lieux de toute vraie civilisation ? Devant la menace de se retrouver sans sa dose minimale de nicotine de sang, Gojyo fit ce que tout homme courageux pouvait faire dans ce genre de situations : allez braver le bonze, en espérant que celui-ci avait digéré sa remarque un peu plus tôt.<p>

Mauvais plan de s'aliéner la seule autre personne fumeuse du groupe…

Gojyo se leva du lit de la chambre miteuse où il vacillait entre somnolence et rêve éveillé, s'étirant langoureusement avec un petit déhanché du plus bel effet. Dommage qu'il n'y ai personne pour admirer la jolie courbe de son dos ou l'effet de ses cheveux sur ses épaules, mais un peu d'auto persuasion ne faisait jamais de mal. Quelques pas lui suffirent pour traverser l'étroit couloir qui séparait les deux pièces qui leur avait été allouées . La porte s'ouvrit sur la vision d'Hakuryu endormi sur les genoux d'un Hakkai aussi calme que jamais, qui leva un regard, une fois n'est pas coutume, quelque peu agacé . A ses pieds, Goku était sagement assis, l'écoutant comme le messie. Ça ne voulait tout de même pas dire qu'ils étaient encore en train de…

« Sanzo est pas là ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti avec toi. »

La voix un peu sèche de Hakkai contenait des montagnes de rancœur, mais le demi yokai savait bien que son ami avait le cœur assez grand pour lui pardonner toutes les situations. Et il ne comptait pas se mouiller dans celle là. Surtout pas sans clopes.

« Je vais voir dehors si sa majesté s'est pas perdu. »

« Gojyo… »

« Sait-on jamais, la foret à côté et tout… »

Il referma la porte sur les arguments de Hakkai. Surprenant que le singe n'ait pas bondi à l'idée que son Sanzo n'était pas sagement au lit avec les autres mais… Bah que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Aucun yokai dans la ville, juste une rumeur débile sur la forêt et… Gojyo s'engagea dans les escaliers, tandis qu'une légère sueur froide parcourait son dos. Il n'y avait aucun yokai assez débile pour croire ce genre de conte sur un dépucelage à un point particulier, non ? Cela dit, la plupart des yokais ne faisaient pas preuve de beaucoup de discernement donc… Le rouge allongea ses pas pour sortir de l'auberge, s'attendant à trouver Sanzo en train de fumer dehors, le regard mauvais et le flingue prêt à tirer.

Mais non, personne. Apparemment il n'était pas dans les coutumes locales de sortir une fois que le soleil commençait à se coucher et que la lumière baissait.

« Quel con ce mec ! »

Le demi sang prit la direction de la foret. Quelle autre solution avait-il ? Il allait probablement finir par se retrouver nez à nez avec un Sanzo moqueur, ou avec un ours, sûrement plus aimable que l'homme. Mais rester à attendre comme un abruti… il voulait ses clopes, quoi !

La foret était épaisse et ancienne, de grands arbres nichés les uns contre les autres créant une force semi opaque devant lui. Avancer aurait été un calvaire si un petit sentier ne s'était pas fait connaître au bout d'une dizaine de mètres. La nouvelle n'était pas des plus rassurantes : quelqu'un se baladait fréquemment dans les zones reculées, et ce n'était pas les humains, vu leur peur de la foret…

« Sanzo-samaaa ! »

La voix chargée d'ironie n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen de le retrouver, on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, mais une fois l'illusion dissipée qu'il retrouverait le moine tranquillement en train de se foutre de lui, assis sur un rocher, sa patience s'était faite la malle. Ainsi que sa certitude que tout allait bien. Il fallait bien se faire à l'évidence : soit parce qu'il se baladait avec un sutra, soit parce qu'il avait de jolis yeux violets avec une grande gueule, Sanzo attirait toujours la merde. Avec quasiment jamais aucune exception.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Pas longtemps sûrement, mais il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les arbres lui grattaient sur le système, avec ces bruissements de feuilles aux instants les plus inattendus, ou ces gouttes d'eau tombées des branchages qui s'écrasaient sur ses épaules comme une pointe de glace dans ses muscles. Gojyo serra les dents et accéléra le pas, bien décidé à retrouver Sanzo avant… avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

Il avait entendu des pas précipités avant de voir l'attaquant, et l'avait coincé contre un arbre sans difficultés. Oreilles pointues, grandes dents, peau verdâtre, ce n'était pas le grand méchant loup mais un yokai sans envergure qui le regardait avec peur. L'avant bras posé sur la gorge et un air de mortel ennui sur la face, Gojyo appuya sur la trachée de son adversaire.

« Dis-moi mon brave, t'aurais pas vu un moine dans les parages ? Blond, plutôt mignon, et l'air d'avoir un oursin en travers du gosier. »

« T'énerves pas, si tu te dépêches t'en auras un morceau, pas la peine de t'exciter maintenant… »

Le regard du yokai s'était détendu, et un sourire avait décrispé ses traits grossiers, un rictus de connivence qui disait qu'il savait parfaitement ce que voulait le rouge et le comprenait bien. Gojyo sentit son propre sourire s'évaporer un peu à ces mots. Qu'on lui parle de sutra, de Sanzo, c'était les grands classiques, mais il semblait qu'on avait un peu changé de registre. L'assurance qu'il était sur la bonne voie n'était pas plus agréable pour autant. Enfonçant son poing dans la figure du yokai, il le regarda s'effondrer au sol avec un bruit mou écoeurant. La force qu'il avait mis dans le coup n'était pas proportionnelle à son agacement face à ce qu'il avait dit, loin de là, pas plus qu'il ne montrait de l'inquiétude à s'imaginer ce que faisait Sanzo dans les mains d'autres yokais. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser un ennemi en état de nuire derrière lui. Même si la manière vicieuse et libidineuse de parler du blond de ce yokai avait été parfaitement obscène et dégoûtante et qu'un séducteur tel que lui ne pouvait pas laisser des rebuts pareils gâcher la réputation déclinantes des yokais.

Gojyo avait accéléré ses recherches, maintenant qu'il savait être sur la bonne voie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de marche pour trouver un point où les arbres s'éclaircissaient et laissaient paraître une espèce de clairière où un petit temple de pierre noire s'était nichée. Les arbres donnaient l'impression d'avoir refusé de pousser plus près de la pierre, laissant un périmètre de sécurité étrangement vide. Si le temple n'avait pas été à l'abandon, l'image aurait été plutôt jolie, mais Gojyo doutait qu'aucun villageois ne se soit jamais donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici entretenir l'endroit ou faire des offrandes.

Le rouge serait bien resté étudier l'architecture un peu plus longtemps mais des clameurs excitées lui parvinrent de l'intérieur. Le temps n'était pas une donnée sur lequel il pouvait compter comme un allié.

Il franchit les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans l'atrium, ses yeux s'habituant à la semi obscurité. Le temple était suffisamment petit pour que l'autel se trouve juste après l'atrium, du moins c'est-ce qu'il en avait déduit vu la taille extérieure. Mais c'était surtout les voix qui le guidaient.

« Ouvre la bouche. Si tu me mords, je te brise toutes tes dents. »

Gojyo avait souvent eu envie de voir Sanzo humilié, et à genoux. De préférence devant lui. Ce type était plus arrogant qu'il n'était permis à un seul être humain, et ce même si il était élu des dieux comme ce point entre ces yeux le signifiait ( ce qui ne rassurait tout de même pas sur les choix des dieux ), c'était aussi un emmerdeur fini avec le pire caractère possible et imaginable, et un joli minois pas du tout assorti.

Bref, Gojyo avait pas mal de raisons de vouloir voir à Sanzo genoux. Mais à genoux devant lui, pas entre deux brutes qui le maintenaient au sol devant un troisième. De dos par rapport à lui, Gojyo ne le voyait pas très bien, mais son pantalon baissé ne lui laissait pas vraiment d'illusions sur ce qu'il se passait.

Le blond était à genoux, les bras tendus en arrière par les deux yokais. De ce qu'il voyait de lui, sa robe de moine avait été retirée et son haut à moitié déchiré, laissant voir une peau pâle déjà marbrée de bleus et de marques qui ne pouvaient qu'être celles de mains, et de griffes, celles des autres yokais présents dans la pièce et dont les yeux étaient tous fixés sur le chef et le blond.

Le rouge ne se posa pas plus de questions; autant faire comme Goku frapper avant, questionner après si il restait quelqu'un qui pouvait répondre, et profiter de l'effet de surpris sur les yokais qui se léchaient déjà les babines à l'idée de leur petit fête.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au combat, ou plutôt au massacre, pour prendre lieu. Quelques minutes au bout desquelles ses poings étaient devenus aussi rouge que ses yeux. Le métis prit un malin plaisir à s'occuper en dernier du meneur.

« Mourir le pantalon baissé c'est quand même pas glorieux. »

Il laissa retomber le corps et fixa un regard curieux sur la dernière personne qui respirait encore, même si c'était de manière hachée, le blond qui se remettait péniblement debout.

A première vue, les dégâts n'étaient pas si catastrophiques que çà. Son torse et ses bras étaient tuméfiés, et il faudrait plusieurs semaines avant que les mains imprimés sur sa peau ne disparaissent, et sûrement encore plus pour que son ego s'en remette. Mais son pantalon semblait toujours en place, donc le pire n'était pas arrivé. Curieusement, Gojyo était extrêmement satisfait de cette idée.

« Hé, Sanzo-sama, çà va ? »

Le regard que lui lança Sanzo, polaire, aurait pu être dédié à l'un de ceux qui venait de l'agresser.

« Tu peux dire merci, promis je répèterais pas…. »

Le silence que lui opposait Sanzo était comme un mur, opposant, froid et lourd, le genre de barrière infranchissable si l'on ne possédait pas la bonne clé.

Le moine regardait prudemment autour de lui, comme se méfiant de voir revenir à la vie un des yokais. Qu'il se rassure, c'était encore une des choses que Sha Gojyo savait faire de mieux. Avec faire plaisir aux filles.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanzo.

« Pleure pas, t'as gardé ta précieuse virginité. »

Était-ce les mots ou le contact qui firent réagir le blond ? En tous cas celui-ci se retourna furieusement, lançant un regard aussi mauvais que la gueule de son revolver.

« Dégage »

A son tour silencieux, le semi yokai le regarda sortir sans se retourner, oubliant derrière lui ses affaires que venaient de repérer Gojyo. Sutra, arme, et robe, le blond semblait tout oublier pour préférer fuir .

« Quel con… »

Avec un grognement, le métis sortit derrière le bonze.

* * *

><p>Sanzo avait marché à grands pas au travers des arbres, espérant peut être laisser derrière lui la colère provoquée par Gojyo. Il avait bien tenté de se persuader que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque honte ou gène ressentie, mais le rire moqueur du demi yokai encore bien présent dans ses oreilles n'avaient fait que le rendre sourd et aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était vierge. Et près à mettre une balle dans la tête à quiconque tenterait de remédier à cet état de fait. Le contact humain le dégoûtait trop, l'idée d'être vulnérable dans les bras de quelqu'un… et tout çà pour quoi ? Pour un peu de plaisir physique ?<p>

Sanzo n'avait qu'une image de la sexualité des hommes : celle d'un groupe de brutes s'en prenant à un jeune homme de quinze ans. Il lui avait fallu des années pour dormir sans cauchemar. Mais il ne s'était jamais totalement lavé de ce premier sang qui l'avait éclaboussé. Son flingue ne servait pas qu'à tuer les yokais.

C'était à ce moment là que les yokais lui étaient tombés dessus, les yeux fixés sur le passé et oubliant de se défendre. Le premier coup avait été le bon, l'atteignant à la nuque et l'envoyant valser dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Gojyo. C'était de sa faute.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours dans la douleur qu'il se réveillait ?

Sa nuque était en feu, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur dans ses bras. Le blond tenta de se redresser un peu pour faire refluer la douleur et surtout voir quelle était la situation. Pas brillante.

Il était attaché par les poignets, bras tordus vers l'arrière. La douleur dans ses épaules étaient quasi insoutenable. Une main attrapa ses cheveux et lui tendit la tête en arrière, lui donnant une splendide vu du lieu où il était et de son geôlier.

Sourire narquois, yeux jaunes, dents pointues et expression trop sur de lui, le yokai était identique à tous les yokais qu'il avait déjà rencontré ou tué, dégoûtant et enrageant. Sanzo crispa ses mains sur les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets, testant la résistance de ses liens dans un bruit métallique de maillons qui claquent les uns contre les autres.

Le bruit provoqua plusieurs rires bruyants lui démontrant que son agresseur n'était pas seul.

Le yokai lui tira la tête en arrière avec un sourire joyeux.

« C'est trop solide pour un humain faiblard, n'essaie pas. J'ai pas envie d'abîmer ton joli visage. »

« On s'en fout, c'est pas son visage dont on a besoin. »

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau. Où était son sutra ? Il ne sentait pas sa présence sur lui, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour sentir sa présence dans le lieu où il était enfermé. Si il pouvait mettre la main sur son flingue… Deux yokais se détachèrent du groupe qui observèrent et défirent ses chaînes Le blond se redressa mais sa tentative de rébellion fut mater par deux mains fortes de chaque coté, les yokais remplaçant les chaînes

Yeux jaunes, qui devaient être le chef parce qu'il était le premier à pouvoir goûter au repas se baissa lentement sur lui, sa main griffue tenant son menton fermement.

« Joli morceau. C'est d'une vierge dont on avait besoin mais vu ton odeur… »

Le yokai fourra son nez dans son coup reniflant longuement. Sanzo se débattit de toutes ses forces, et ses épaules furent coincées encore plus violemment en arrière. Le yokai lui jeta un regard brillant puis lécha doucement sa gorge, remontant le long de son cou pour finir sur sa joue. Sanzo ressentait le trajet humide avec autant d'acuité que si il lui avait passé une lame sur la peau.

« ….vu ton odeur tu es parfait pour ça. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Sanzo lui avait craché les mots en plein visage, ce qui sembla faire d'autant plus plaisir à son agresseur.

« Tsss. Ce n'est pas un joli vocabulaire pour quelqu'un d'aussi sage que toi. »

Son sutra avait du être abandonné avec sa robe, quelque part ici. Le blond tenta de faire abstraction des agissements du yokai pour le localiser, mais quand sa main se posa sur sa poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher de se débattre, à la plus grande joie du yokai.

* * *

><p>Le yokai fixa Sanzo, lèvres entrouvertes sur ses crocs serrés. Le fragile humain ne semblait pas prendre la mesure de ce qui lui arrivait. Il refusait de baisser les yeux, gardant la tête haute et le regard furieux devant lui. Si il voulait garder le respect de ses hommes, il lui faudrait faire changer cela.<p>

De plus prendre plaisir d'un humain… la peur et l'angoisse lui plaisait autant que le sexe. Il voulait voir cet humain trembler devant lui, en être réduit à gémir et supplier que tout s'arrête. O oui, il avait intérêt à gémir.

Il posa la main sur sa poitrine, et sentit son coeur battre violemment. Au moins son corps ne mentait-il pas. A sa grande joie, le blond se rejeta en arrière, luttant contre ceux qui le tenait. Il n'avait aucune chance, ce qui était d'autant plus réjouissant de le voir se débattre comme un papillon pris dans un filet. Au risque de se casser les ailes. Il lança la main, frappant d'un revers osseux le joli minois de cet humain. Celui-ci cessa de se débattre aussitôt. Mais plutôt qu'un regard paniqué, c'est un regard rempli de haine et de violence qui lui fut rendu, et le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclatée accentuait son air violent. Furieux, le yokai attrapa les cheveux blonds, tordant le visage du jeune homme en arrière. Les yokais autour d'eux se taisaient, intéressés de voir ce que le boss allait faire ou dire. Il pouvait voir à quel point sa victime serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Cela prendrait peut être longtemps… mais il n'était pas pressé.

« Combien de temps pour te faire crier ? »

Il laissa ses doigts parcourir le visage de l'homme, passant vicieusement sur la lèvre fendue avant de descendre plus bas, accompagné de traces de sang du plus bel effet. La tunique noire s'interposa entre lui et la peau de sa victime, et c'est avec un soin tranquille qu'il la griffa, déchirant le cuir noir et ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Bientôt apparue la peau pâle et déjà zébrée de griffures rouges. Le regard violet n'était pas encore tout à fait vaincu mais il pouvait déjà y lire une certaine crainte qui commençait à faire jour devant l'inéluctable. Tant mieux. Sûr maintenant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas du regard, il s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que lui et lui posa les mains sur les flans, ses griffes aigues s'enfonçant dans la chaire. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent la chaire douce. Le baiser sur la poitrine s'enhardit, et la chair rompit sous ses crocs, l'odeur métallique du sang excitant ses sens. Le moine se débattit, et le yokai resserra sa prises, ses griffes déchirant la chaire des côtés .

Le yokai se redressa avec un sourire sur ses lèvres rougies. Il était temps de passer à autre chose que les préliminaires.

Il ouvrit d'une main tranquille son pantalon, révélant une érection des plus énormes.

« Ouvre la bouche. Si tu me mords, je te brise toutes tes dents. »

Sanzo recula autant la tête qu'il put et ferma les yeux étroitement.

Plusieurs bruits de coups se firent entendre, et sa main gauche se retrouva libre soudainement. Retrouvant ses réflexes agressifs il balança son poing dans la figure de celui qui le tenait encore, sentant l'os du nez craquer sous ses doigts avec un plaisir vicieux. Sa liberté gagnée, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Gojyo qui tenait au collet Yeux jaunes. Celui-ci le laissa tomber dans un bruit mat de chaire morte des plus écoeurants.

Le rouge se tenait devant lui, l'air triomphant et absolument fier de lui. Sanzo avait cruellement conscience de sa tenue dévastée et des marques sur sa peau, ainsi que dans la position où il l'avait trouvé. Il résista farouchement à l'envie de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en position de défense. L'autre l'avait vu suffisamment vulnérable pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Gojyo pour en rester là, non ? Il ne le faisait déjà pas en temps normal aussi…

« Hé, Sanzo-sama, çà va ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard signifiant le silence, tout en faisant le tour de la pièce à la recherche de son sutra. Ces yokais avaient-ils été à ce point stupide que de laisser ses affaires là où ils l'avaient assommé ? Il semblait bien. A côté de lui, le rouge interprétait difficilement son silence comme une réponse.

« Tu peux dire merci, promis je répèterais pas…. »

Dire merci ? Ça aurait voulu dire qu'il acceptait ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Et de son point de vue, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien qui justifie d'en parler, juste une scène désagréable et déjà finie. Sanzo avait une mémoire sélective hautement efficace. Alors qu'il se taise plutôt que de parler autant que le singe.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, chaude.

« Pleure pas, t'as gardé ta précieuse virginité. »

Le contact de la peau sur sa peau déjà meurtrie, et sur son âme, encore, fit se retourner brutalement le moine. Si il avait eu son Smith & Wesson à la main, il aurait tiré sans état d'âme. C'était ignoble, il ne voulait pas de contact, rien, amis, ennemis, qu'ils crèvent et le laissent crever dans son coin. Humain, monstre, c'était la même chose, des bêtes en rut qu'il ne voulait pas savoir contre lui. Et Gojyo devait avoir deux fois plus de défauts à hériter des deux mondes.

« Dégage ! »

Sanzo sortit à grands pas. Il avait besoin d'air. Son sutra et son flingue étaient sûrement dehors, quelque part avec sa robe, là où des yokais l'avait oubliée. Ou peut être pas. Il voulait juste sortir, et respirer autre chose que l'air vicié par les hormones et les entrailles du petit groupe maintenant décimé.

La foret l'attendait dehors, tenue en respect du temple.

Ce n'était même pas un temple bouddhique classique. Des colonnes de pierre noire , maintenant à moitié couverte de mousse, soutenaient l'extérieur, et des statues de styles très différents s'alignaient autour des marches, comme si celui qui avait fait construire ce temple ne savait pas à quelles divinités s'adresser.

Mais de çà, le moine n'en avait cure et ne comptait pas s'en soucier. En d'autres temps, peut être… Il prit une profonde inspiration. Retrouver son calme était la première de ses priorités.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et le blond se fit violence pour rester parfaitement immobile. Il ne fuierait pas.

« T'es calmé ? »

Gojyo venait d'émerger de l'entrée, portant dans sa main droite un paquet de tissu crème qu'il reconnut comme sa robe. Sanzo se précipita dessus, la récupérant pour fouiller avidement dans ses poches.

« C'était abandonné dans l'atrium, je me suis dit que t'en aurais peut être besoin. »

Rien, juste le sutra et son arme. Le blond leva la tête pour affronter le regard goguenard de l'enfant tabou. Son paquet de Marlboro était dans sa main et une clope allumée sur ses lèvres, comme une ultime offense envers lui.

« Me suis permis de me servir. »

C'était le détail de trop. Les yeux étrécis, Sanzo se jeta sur Gojyo, tous poings dehors. Le semi yokai eut juste le temps d'être surpris avant d'esquiver, perdant au passage sa cigarette.

« Me confonds pas avec les autres ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Si toutes les insultes lui étaient passées au dessus de la tête, cette fois Sanzo eut l'impression de percuter, le visage du rouge devenant plus sérieux et agressif.

« Tu devrais vérifier qui sont tes ennemis Sanzo-sama. T'as vraiment besoin de te faire baiser.»

Le blond recula pour mieux réattaquer, mais il avait oublié qu'ils se trouvaient sur un escalier et trébucha, laissant une ouverture au rouge qui en profita, saisissant son poignet pour le retourner et le plaquer sur une colonne, bras coincé dans son dos. La pierre était froide et dure contre sa joue, à l'opposé du souffle chaud contre sa joue. Les mots furent prononcés si près de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir les lèvres bouger contre sa peau.

« Si tu veux éviter ce genre de situation il y a une bonne méthode. On ne sait jamais si il n'y a pas d'autres yokais dépuceleurs dans les parages. »

Il lança son coude en arrière et entendit avec satisfaction un grognement étouffé. Satisfaction de courte durée puisque son bras fut serré plus fort en arrière. Sanzo rua vers l'arrière, les envoyant tous les deux dans les escaliers où ils roulèrent ensemble, avant qu'il ne se redresse, à cheval sur un Gojyo vautré sur deux marches.

« Laisse moi te débarrasser de ta virginité, tu ne te soucieras plus de ce genre de légende débile après. »

Gojyo se redressa sur un coude et passa sa main derrière sa nuque l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser méchamment Et se recula en gémissant avec un fin filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre mordue. Le blond respirait fort, ressentant cruellement la présence du rouge contre lui, du goût que ses lèvres avaient eu contre sa bouche, sang, tabac, et une certaine douceur sur qui tenait probablement de toutes les filles qu'il avait déjà embrassé. Après ce qui venait de se passer, cela aurait du être ignoble, mais, au contraire, c'était presque rassurant. Le rouge était une entité connue.

Sanzo tenta de se relever, pensant l'histoire terminée, mais le rouge fut plus rapide et le plaqua au sol, sur le dos, ses poignets entre ses mains. Le blond se battait, mais ne tentait pas de fuir loin de Gojyo.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de voir les préliminaires Sanzo-sama. »

Le blond étrécit les yeux. Même dans sa position totalement vulnérable, il donnait quand même l'impression d'être dangereux, serpent à sonnette prêt à bondir et à mordre.

« Tes hormones t'ont totalement grillé le cerveau ? »

« Toi t'as vraiment besoin de te faire sauter çà te décoincera. »

De sa position, il pouvait facilement donner un coup entre les jambes de Gojyo et lui faire oublier pour quelques mois toute velléités de ce genre. Mais la proposition était… tentante. Elle sonnait comme un défi et Sanzo n'aimait pas se démettre, violence ou pas. Il ne laisserait jamais ce fichu kappa avoir la main haute sur lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, dans des circonstances qui resteraient inconnus de tous.

Et ainsi… mettre une expérience réelle sur ses cauchemars, pour ensuite oublier çà comme une expérience comme une autre, sans plus de saveur ou d'intérêt.

Voir si le sexe pouvait faire oublier, si comme les clopes c'était un échappatoire valide, un instant brûlant qui ensuite partait en fumée.

Voir si ce rouquin hormonal valait autant que ce qu'il disait.

Le blond fixa son agresseur, moqueur et désabusé. Laisser apercevoir que ça le touchait ? Impensable.

« Fait ça vite et réveille moi à la fin... »

* * *

><p>Gojyo n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin. C'était juste le comportement si froid du blond qui l'avait rendu furieux, il voulait provoquer en lui une réaction, même négative, voir ce regard violet si furieux et non pas détaché de tout. Comme au poker, quand il continuait de miser longtemps après avoir dépassé le stade où il pouvait se le permettre, en comptant sur sa chance ou sur ses poings pour ne pas finir sa soirée dans le caniveau. Et Sanzo avait réagi au delà de ses espérances, aussi violent, brutal et dédaigneux qu'à son habitude, offrant un défi que Gojyo se sentait de taille à relever.<p>

« Fait ça vite et réveille moi à la fin. »

Le blond semblait avoir oublié toute véhémence de se débattre, mais ce n'était sûrement pas un abandon total des hostilités. Pas grave, il pouvait faire avec. Le rouge enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau tendre et légèrement salée avec délectation. Il repassa avec douceur sur une marque laissée par un des yokais, provoquant un frisson chez le blond.

Le rouge aimait à croire que c'était de plaisir plus que de dégoût. Il redressa la tête, adressant un sourire chafouin au prêtre.

« Je donne toujours du plaisir à mes partenaires. »

Il lâcha les poignets du blond, précaution désormais inutile, et se mit en devoir de caresser doucement la peau abîmée, ses mains courant avec douceur sur la peau pale. Il préférait les femmes aux hommes parce qu'elles étaient plus douces. Mais malgré ses côtés décidément mâle, Sanzo avait la beauté et la douceur d'une femme, des muscles durs recouverts par une peau soyeuse qui semblait avoir été faite pour les caresses. Heureusement qu'un aussi mauvais caractère se nichait derrière ces yeux violets, sinon il aurait déjà fini en prostitué, quelque part entre les jambes d'un yokai ou d'un autre humain.

Et si il n'avait que cette fois pour la goûter, il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau, frôlant comme des papillons, s'attardant sur un mamelon blessé qu'il taquina du bout de la langue, sensuel. Il n'était plus question de savoir si Sanzo réagissait, mais jusqu'où il pourrait le pousser.

Entre soupir et gémissements, il sentit soudain des mains s'agripper furieusement dans ses longues mèches écarlates. Il leva la tête et contempla un regard violet perturbé. Tiens, un point sensible ?

Le rouge se redressa et prit le temps de démêler la main de Sanzo de sa chevelure, avant de déposer un baiser au creux de sa main. Le blond la retira comme si il l'avait brûlé. Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de se montrer doux avec celui -ci pour le rendre muet ? Mais peut être n'était ce pas si étonnant. Sanzo réagissait par la violence et la brutalité et devait s'attendre à ce que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de ces notions. Il ne s'attendait pas plus à ce qu'on soit tendre avec lui qu'il l'était avec les autres. Intéressant.

Il glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses du moine, appuyant langoureusement sur l'érection qu'il sentait poindre sous son jean serré. Le blond haleta et Gojyo descendit la fermeture de son pantalon, posa une main chaude sur son sexe. Sanzo glapit de surprise et repoussa l'autre homme avec force, sa main cognant dans la mâchoire de Gojyo. Le métis se laissa faire, et essuyant sa lèvre coupée, le regard moqueur. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un court instant, jusqu'à ce que Sanzo se mette à genoux et s'approche pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Gojyo. Le sang donnait un goût particulier à leur baiser, épicé, presque attendu. Le yokai reposa ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant descendre avec délicatesse le tissu épais de son pantalon, avant de folâtrer sur la peau tendre. Sa main s'aventura plus, touchant avec délectation une fesse ronde. Sanzo le repoussa une fois de plus, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait, le regard mauvais et les lèvres crispés en un sourire vicieux. Un animal agressé qui ne pouvait pas fuir et s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer. Si Gojyo avait été plus sage ou plus réfléchi, il aurait abandonné. Mais si Gojyo avait été plus sage, il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé en premier lieu…

* * *

><p>Haletant, le visage fermé, Sanzo essayait de se détacher de ce qu'il se passait. Peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ce bellâtre aux mèches rouges et de ses attentions comme il l'avait voulu, comme il l'en avait défié. Son corps échauffé réagissait hors de sa volonté, se soumettant avec plaisir aux mains de Gojyo. Sanzo détestait cette impression de perdre contrôle, de le laisser à un autre. Et pourtant… pourrait-il oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?<p>

La main de Gojyo ne s'encombrait pas de telles complications, parcourant sa peau jusqu'à glisser sous son pantalon, caressant ses fesses, dans une intention dont il ne pouvait se méprendre. Le blond se redressa, repoussant Gojyo avec plus ou moins de brutalité. Le métis le regardait, patient et moqueur, comme si il attendait une décision dont il savait déjà le résultat. Depuis le début, malgré les coups, Sanzo n'avait pas réussi à balayer cette expression moqueuse de son visage qui l'enrageait.

Le rouge intercepta la main qui visait son visage avec un sourire narquois, ses longs doigts caressant l'intérieure de la paume. Il n'avait même pas l'air de faire un effort pour retenir son bras tendu au maximum.

« On peut faire ça sans les bleus… »

Sanzo cessa de lutter non sans un dernier regard hargneux. Il lui aurait suffi de se débattre un peu plus pour échapper à l'étreinte possessive de son futur amant, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire les gestes qui le libéreraient. L'idée d'affirmer sa peur restait en travers de sa gorge. Le blond se tortilla et finit par échapper quelque peu aux mains de Gojyo, finissant sur le ventre dans ses efforts.

S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, il se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête, lançant un regard acerbe sur le rouge, avant de détourner le regard, fixant la pierre devant lui, essayant de sauvegarder un peu de sa dignité en masquant son visage à l'autre homme.

« Si tu préfères comme ça. »

* * *

><p>Gojyo reprit languidement son exploration, ses mains parcourant ses hanches, descendant le long de ses cuisses, alors que sa langue parcourait le trajet de sa colonne vertébrale. Le moine ondulait sous lui, cambra ses reins sous les caresses. Une main trouva son chemin jusqu'au visage de Sanzo, caressant une joue, les lèvres, jouant un peu et demandant l'entrée. Sanzo hésita, puis ouvrit la bouche, accueillant ses doigts avec docilité pour les sucer. Gojyo sentit son érection devenir plus dur à la sensation de la langue de Sanzo s'enroulant sur ses doigts… Kami-sama il aurait aimé sentir cette langue ailleurs, mais il doutait que le bonze soit encore prêt à ça.<p>

Ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts et il embrassa le blond avec possessivité, essayant de lui faire oublier les doigts qui venaient maintenant jouer avec son intimité, le préparant autant que possible à ce qui allait suivre. Un doigt, puis deux, et il sentit Sanzo grogner à cette intrusion. Retirant ses doigts, le métis défit son pantalon, laissant sortir une érection trop longtemps oubliée qu'il guida entre les fesses .

Chaud, humide, étroit… il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer et s'empêcher de prendre le blond avec violence pour satisfaire ses propres désirs. Il se mit à bouger lentement, de long coups de reins destinés à faire monter le plaisir lentement pour eux deux. Le blond semblait oublier sa réticence première et jouait maintenant avec lui, prit dans le plaisir comme en témoignaient ses gémissements à demi retenus et étouffés.

Sanzo se redressa, plaquant son dos contre la poitrine, laissant la possibilité au rouge de poser sa bouche contre sa nuque, de goûter à nouveau cette peau laiteuse si délicieuse. Sa main caressait le membre tendu du bonze, et celui-ci n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements à chaque caresse. Chaque mouvements leur apportaient un flot de sensations et ils se firent plus frénétiques.

Il sentit Sanzo se crisper autour de lui, sa semence couler entre ses doigts, avant que son propre orgasme ne le laisse pantelant.

Le rouge reposa sa joue entre les omoplates, goûtant la peau humide de sueur. Le blond était étonnamment calme pour une fois, sa respiration redevenant peu à peu tranquille. Il semblait avoir oublié ses envies de violence et restait tout contre lui, assouvi. Gojyo résista à l'envie de caresser les mèches sur sa nuque dorée. Il ne doutait pas qu'une autre démonstration de tendresse fasse fuir son amant récalcitrant.

Malgré la légende, pas d'éclairs, de tourbillons, ou de grande révélations de pouvoir, juste une foret tranquille autour d'un vieux temple oublié, seul témoin de leur moment de débauche.

Il capta un long regard violet au milieu du visage plus détendu , ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de Sanzo.

Bon, ok, un petit miracle alors.

* * *

><p>Une jeep, quatre hommes, en direction de l'ouest. Vautré à l'arrière, Gojyo supportait tant bien que mal les soubresauts de la voiture, occupé à se concentrer sur la nuque de Sanzo devant lui. Invisible des autres, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois que les mèches blondes s'écartaient suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir un suçon.<p>

Leur voyage vers l'ouest promettait d'autres grands moments, il comptait bien la dessus.


End file.
